


The Side Effects of Time Travel

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward situations, Banter, Bodyswap, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Garcy!Crack, Innuendo, Lucy tries to pee as a dude..., Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Timeless!Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: After the Time Team travels in the Lifeboat with five passengers, things get... a little weird for Lucy and Flynn...or, a series of body!swap fics... it may or may not be updated in the future!





	1. Don't Look

“So, you managed to fit five people in the Lifeboat with no issues?” Denise asked, skeptical. The crowd of time travelers all nodded. Denise looked closely at each of them. She noticed everyone seemed to be normal. The only somewhat strange thing was that Flynn was shifting a lot and Lucy was staring at her hands- open on the table… Maybe she had to hurt someone. She usually looked that way after a traumatic mission.

“Jiya, how long did it take you to start having symptoms?” Denise asked.

“Um, Rufus said that I had a bloody eye right away…. And my seizure happened what… maybe-?

“A couple hours after landing, right?” Lucy said, her voice with an abnormally sharp edge on it. _“Great.”_

“What are you saying?” Denise asked, assessing Lucy. “Are you feeling symptoms?”

“I think she looks fine,” Flynn said, gesturing to her. “However, I think we need to talk. _Right, Lucy_?”

Denise watched as Lucy’s eyes looked Flynn up and down, and her tongue jutted out to graze her bottom lip. It was quick, but it was there.

_And it most certainly wasn’t Lucy._

“Yeah. Flynn and I need to talk.” Lucy said, settling back with a smirk.

“Okay… Well, Jiya and I are going to bed,” Rufus said. “So… Nighty-night, weirdos.”

Wyatt just stared between everyone until he sensed he was no longer welcome.

When he left, Denise piped up. 

“Lucy. Flynn. What’s going on?” Denise asked, preparing herself for the worst possible answer.

“I believe _Lucy_ here has hijacked my body.” The 5’5’’ brunette said, with her eyes almost glittering as she stood up. “Isn’t that right?”

“Like I wanted to!” The Croatian stood to his full height. “This is a freak thing that happened, Flynn.”

 _“Oh, god.”_ Denise rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. _This could not be happening._ “Okay, okay… you two try to get a good night’s sleep… Maybe it’ll reverse on its own by the morning. I am going home, while I can.”

The air in the room seemed suddenly thick.

After Denise exited, Flynn-in-Lucy’s body walked up to Lucy, who had to admit felt a little dizzy staring down at herself. With an evil glint in the eye, Flynn licked his… no, _her_ bottom lip. 

_Flynn was licking her lip._

_Weird- in her fantasies, this would be hot… But not like this…_

“I need to take a shower anyway.”

“Uh, you better not!” Lucy said, pointing her (his?) finger at Flynn. But then realizing that cleanliness was important she added, “Or if you do, keep the lights off. No peeking!”

“Hmmm… Can’t promise… unless you want to join me, to make sure I keep them closed?”

“What? No! That’s… _weird._ ”

“Fine.” He said, walking toward the bathroom. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“For what?” Lucy asked.

“For the view. I have been told that it’s quite _impressive_.” Flynn said with cocked eyebrows and throwing up Lucy’s hands in the shape of tiny guns and pretending to shoot at her. “It’s ok if you can’t resist taking a peek.” 

Lucy wouldn’t admit it, but the truth was, she was kinda looking forward… Just a little bit… to that view.

Was that creepy? _Oh, god- it was._

“Well, I’m not gonna look!” She yelled, crossing her arms over the broad chest she now inhabited. As Flynn turned around and walked back toward her, he paused. Using Lucy’s hands, he picked up a couple of throw blankets from the couch.

“Can you help me?” he asked, walking up to Lucy. All jokes were left behind, as Lucy watched herself lean in and speak- it was the same exact way Garcia Flynn had always moved when he was being coy. “I am currently not very tall… and I need you to cover the mirrors in the bathroom. _I really do need a shower_.”

“Thank you, Flynn.”

“Call me Garcia,” he said, smiling. “We are about as close to one another as two people can be at this point… so yeah, call me Garcia.”

“If you ever joke about being inside me, Garcia Flynn… So help me god-“

“Oh my god, Lucy!” he laughed- which made Lucy laugh. Soon both of their faces were beet red. “I would never joke about that, Lucy… Now, c’mon. Help me?”


	2. Don't Sit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn offers some friendly advice... Which, Lucy ignores.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?” Flynn asked as Lucy watched her body walk over to the couch. Flynn grabbed what was really his legs and planted himself underneath them. “Lucy?”

“Yeah?” she groaned, feeling strange as a deep voice came out of her throat and surrounded her ears.

“This couch is very uncomfortable, and I know my legs don’t fit on it. So, do you want to sleep in my bed? There is more than enough room- it makes sense.” Flynn insisted.

“What are you implying Flynn? I’m in your body, so I might as well be in your bed.” Lucy asked, somewhat offended. She heard him chuckle.

“I didn’t mean anything of the sort. I am going to sleep out here… plus, we might get weird looks in the morning if your body comes out of my room…” he said, his voice full of swagger- even when it was coming from a woman’s mouth. “We know how that worked out last time…”

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Yes, Wyatt.

“Don’t remind me.”

“If he tries to make a move on you while I am in your body, do I have permission to punch him?” Flynn asked, straight-faced.

“No,” Lucy said, sitting up and laying down the law. “There will be no pissing contest- or jealousy thing. The weird body swap situation is enough for us to handle.”

“Fair enough..." Flynn said, but he still smirked in an evil way. “Speaking of pissing… do you have any questions about… _anything_?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… you’re in my body… and unless we wake up suddenly back in our own vessels, we may be stuck like this…” He said, treading carefully. “Its okay if you have questions. I just want you to know… I will do my best to answer them.”

“You’re so understanding,” Lucy said dryly.

“I’m serious, Lucy. I mean, have you even used the bathroom yet?” Suddenly Lucy felt the throbbing of a full bladder. She had been trying to ignore it… she was dreading the idea of. Well, yeah. It’s not so much Flynn’s um… " _Manhood"_ that bothered her… It was the fact that she hadn’t seen it in any other context (in a context she’d rather see it in, ahem), so she felt completely awkward about it- and was afraid to touch it at all. She figured when it became unbearable, she’d just try her luck sitting down- or she could pee in the shower...

“Oh, and don’t pee sitting down… Especially with a full bladder, you’ll piss everywhere.”

“I am not touching it.” she snapped at the frickin mind-reader.

Flynn looked down at the legs sprawled across his lap. Pursing his lips, he considered his words carefully.

“Look, I know this isn’t an ideal situation… But, please don’t give me a bladder infection, Lucy.” Lucy looked up to find Flynn was smiling. “Besides, it won’t bite.”

“Oh my god, Flynn!” she yelled, throwing her pillow at him. It was odd for Lucy to see her own face grinning back at her, ear to ear. Suddenly, Lucy felt a warmth in her chest and a horrible pain in Flynn’s bladder. _“Oh, god…”_

“Seriously, I had to pee when we got on the lifeboat… So, I can imagine how much pain you are in.”

“I mean, if you want, I can stand outside the door? Give you pointers?”

“Okay, it's not fucking rocket science, Flynn. I get it.” Lucy got up. “I’ll go pee- if it’ll shut you up.”

“It might.” He agreed.

Lucy got up, each step causing pain, and made her way to the bathroom. Standing over the toilet, she felt so far away- _damn, he is tall_ \- and unbuckled Flynn’s belt. Slowly, she pulled down the pants and turned around. _You know what, I am going to do this how I feel comfortable_ , she thought. Sitting down was so incredibly uncomfortable. The toilet way too short for Flynn’s long legs, getting down caused Flynn's abdomen to bend, and press on the full bladder. With Lucy’s inability to control it, things got out of hand quickly.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Lucy tried to stay calm, but she failed immensely.

Finally, enough pressure was relieved, for Lucy to be able to stop. It was then she realized that if she was going to finish up, she had to… _uh_ … _tuck it_.

“Lucy?” ah, Flynn and his horrible timing. “Are you… okay?”

“Uh, yeah…” She yelled back. Carefully, she wrapped some toilet paper around the rather large hand she now controlled. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“You sat down, didn’t you?” Flynn asked, voice filled with a sarcastic I-told-you-so tone.

“Shut up, Flynn.” Lucy heard a chuckle and then heard the the sound of steps walking away. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, here goes.” She counted down in her head. Using the covered hand, closing her eyes, she tucked the offending appendage away. Within moments, she felt immense relief as the bladder emptied completely. Without her own consent, Lucy let out a moan of relief. 

“Uh... Flynn? What are you doing in there?” Rufus. Shit.

“Uh, uh… Rufus, I am sorry… I got sick.” Lucy yelled, accidentally deepening her voice- as if she were acting like a man. “The porridge from the mission… bad stuff. I’d use the other bathroom.”

“You mean the bucket by the med bay? Man, I am choosing to believe you right now, Flynn. Please don’t desecrate our bathroom.”

“Isn’t a bathroom, by its very definition, already desecrated?” Lucy asked.

“Wow. You sound like Lucy." Rufus sounded genuinely surprised. "You two are spending way too much time together.”

 _“You have no idea.”_ She murmured under her breath.


	3. Top of The Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a problem... a very... um, male-problem. She asks Flynn for advice...

“Flynn! Get in here!” Suddenly Garcia Flynn- who happens to be a bit smaller than he normally is- was being pulled into the bathroom.

“Lucy, what the hell?” He seethed. “I haven’t even had my morning coffee.”

“Yeah, well, I happen to have your _morning wood_ , and you need to make it go away!” Lucy, who had taken up residence in Flynn’s body for the last several days, had been pacing back and forth in the bathroom. Right now, she was paused, motioning to pajama pants that had a very prominent tent pitched in the groin area.

“Whoa. Yeah.” Flynn murmured. The whole situation was weird, and yes, it was weird seeing your own dick erect- and add the caveat that it's not actually currently your body, and things start to get very strange.

“Don’t look so grossed out!” Lucy yelled.

“I am not grossed out,” Flynn said, growing warm. “I just- I don’t know what you want me to do about it.”

“Tell me how to get rid of it,” Lucy said matter-of-factly. “I have been up for two hours, and its stayed like this. The other days, it went away right away… And god, are you this horny all the time?”

Flynn almost said something snarky about it only happening when he’s around her. But he thought better of it.

“It’s just male hormones. I have spent the last 30 years or so mastering them… you, however- well, It’s probably overwhelming.” He paused, he knew he had to ease Lucy into the solution… Because she really wasn’t going to like it. “What have you tried?”

“Cold showers, thinking about my Aunt Bertha, I even thought about H.H. Holmes and being stuck in the box- that somehow made it worse- Are you like into pain or something, Flynn?”

Flynn wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that.

_Yes?_

_Maybe so?_

_Depends on the pain?_

“Why do you ask? Do you want to hurt me, Lucy?”

_Really, did he have to say that?_

“I am ignoring that- your sarcasm is not appreciated right now.” Lucy adjusted Flynn’s lower body uncomfortably.

“Duly noted.” He drawled. “Well, there is really only one solution.”

“What’s that?” Lucy asked, looking hopeful.

“You will have to mas-.” Flynn was abruptly cut off.

“Oh, no! Don’t say that word!”

“God, I swear. You will have to “Work it out”. Okay?” He said, truthfully. “You really need to get more comfortable with the human body.”

“You mean I need to get more comfortable with _your_ body?”

“Well, sure you can start there,” Flynn smirked as he internally shook his head at himself. He couldn’t hold in his douchebaggery for one god-damn conversation, could he? “But seriously, Lucy, Sergeant Pepper isn’t leaving until he releases the Calvary.”

“Oh god, you named it… _really_?”

 _“No, I didn’t name it.”_ Flynn hissed. “I was being silly… its better than saying go jerk off now.”

“Good point.” Lucy looked down and worked her lip awkwardly. “Um, Garcia?”

“Yeah?” He asked wearily.

“So… like, pointers?”

Flynn laughed. Was she serious?

“Do whatever you do… Dude-style.” He said. Lucy’s eyes bugged. “I mean you’ve given a guy a hand job before, right?”

Lucy nodded, turning red.

“Okay, well then just do it to yourself.”

“Helpful.” Lucy scoffed. “It’s not so much the doing. It’s the thinking… It’s your body… It’s your brain, Flynn. What do you think about when you… _you know…_ ”

_You._

He caught himself before he said it. Yet, he thought it. Truth was, at some point in the last four years, Lucy’s face had replaced Lorena’s when he thought about the woman he loved.

“Oh, you know… a little bit of this… a little bit of that.” Flynn swayed his head to-and-fro and looked at the ceiling. Even if Lucy was in his body, it was still Lucy. He couldn’t lie to her.

“Right.” Lucy nodded. “So, no sorority girls, no first-time lesbian experiences?”

“I'm not into porn, Lucy.” He said blankly. “I mean, not really. I don’t judge though.”

Flynn took a deep breath. “I think about someone I love… Someone that makes me feel that way. Okay?”

“Lorena?”

Flynn felt as if his stomach had fallen out of him. How could Lucy not know that he was pretty much desperately in love with her? He wasn’t about to tell her… not now. Hell no.

“It’s really not that hard.” Flynn said, and then he smiled “Or I should say, it's not that difficult. Just, you know, make sure you have some lotion and Kleenex… put on some music, if that’s your thing.”

“Okay… Garcia, are you sure you’re okay with this?” She asked.

“Its considerate of you to ask. I’m fine. It’s better than banishing you to the room for the day…” A thought did occur to him though…

“Just promise me one thing?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Just don’t think about Logan. Not with my body… please.” Lucy nodded.

“You don't have to worry about that. I promise, Garcia.” She assured him.

“Okay. Well, have fun… Maybe take a hot shower? I won’t tell anyone.” Flynn said, winking. “See you later, Lucy.”

“Yeah, see ya." Was all Flynn heard has he left Lucy alone in the bathroom.

* * *

“Flynn, you seem quite relaxed today… Are you finally doing that yoga the doctor recommended to you?” Mason asked, placing his hand on one of the broad shoulders of Garcia Flynn’s body. Lucy fought the urge to flinch a little.

“Yeah, something like that,” Lucy said, as she looked up across the table to see brown eyes and a soft smirk aimed back at her.


	4. Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyswap!   
> Flynn gets his first period... Lucy takes care of him.

“Garcia!” Lucy yelled as she spotted him lying on the bed in his room… His arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

“Lucy, please. Go.”

“What?” Lucy searched her body (which Flynn was hanging out in), “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Lucy _, please_.” Lucy looked back at her own face pleading. Then it dawned on her… why would Flynn be so secretive? Why the stomach. Lucy laughed. “It’s not funny… It _really hurts_.”

“Okay,” Lucy said. “Just a minute.” She ran to Jiya’s room, which was thankfully empty and grabbed a box that she kept in there. It was a large tote.

“What’s that?” Flynn asked.

“Jiya calls it my “bloody hell” box.” Lucy laughed. “Can’t believe I am telling you this… But, I get bad periods… Painful ones. This helps…”

Lucy pulled out a Portable DVD player, a heating pad, some Motrin, Chocolate, and several movies, including several Jane Austen ones. She also pulled out a box of tampons.

“Alrighty, pal. Buck up.” She tossed him the box. “Directions are in there. You are more than capable of figuring it out.”

“Thanks…”

“I will make you some tea, then you can take the Motrin and have a snack. I will pop in a movie, too. Trust me, you’ll feel better soon.” Flynn looked her up and down, as if not-quite-believing but choosing to trust Lucy.

Fifteen minutes later, Flynn was back. Lucy handed him the Motrin and tea.

“Take it.” She instructed, then she fluffed the pillows. “Lie down.” 

Flynn did as he was told.

“What movie would you like to watch?” A small pale finger pointed to Jane Austen’s _Persuasion_.

“Cool, that’s a good one.” Lucy smiled.

“To be fair, they are all yours- so they are all good, right?” Flynn smirked, and Lucy laughed.

“Touché. Okay. Let’s get this heating pad on you.” Lucy placed it on the lower belly of her body. Flynn sighed in relief.

“Okay, there you go.” Lucy whispered, as she stood up and turned to leave. Suddenly there was a hand in hers. Looking down, Flynn was smiling at her.

“You can’t leave. Who will perch the DVD player on their knees? I’m too weak…”

Lucy laughed.

Humored as she was, she quickly obliged. Lucy swung Flynn’s long legs over the bed (she was getting used to this, at least she thinks she is…). Adjusting herself to support the little DVD player, Lucy put her arm around Flynn, who melted into the embrace. It was odd… This was their first time really cuddling… yet, it didn’t feel wrong, per se. Lucy just knew it was different. Looking down at Flynn, Lucy smiled.

Having caught Flynn’s eye, he smiled back.

“Thanks,” He said.

“Of course.” She said. “Gotta take care of you and my body, right?”

“Something like that.”

Eventually, Flynn fell asleep. Lucy set the DVD player aside and fell asleep right next to him. Her arm still around him.

_This wasn’t so bad._


	5. Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn takes a daring chance with Lucy's wardrobe. 
> 
> Rufus finds out.

_No. Absolutely not.”_ Lucy said, staring at the completely inappropriate outfit Flynn had picked out. “I can’t go out in public in that. People are going to think I’m a...”

She lowered her voice “People will think I am a _sex worker,_ Flynn!” 

“I think it looks _very impressive_ ,” Flynn said, lifting the slender arms of Lucy’s body as he turned around in what was, basically the complete skin-tight black outfit that Sandy wears at the end of the movie _Grease._ Complete with red heels and all.  In a more devious manner, he added, "And well, sexy." 

“Regardless of how “impressive” or "sexy" it is. It’s not happening, Flynn. It’s not even time period appropriate."

"C'mon Lucy! Have a little fun!" Flynn laughed. Lucy was going to kick him... If it didn't mean she was also kicking herself. 

"Where did you even get that from?” Lucy asked... Then suddenly it dawned on her. “Did you... _Did you really bring that_ _with us_ _?”_

Flynn smirked. 

“Oh, c’mon Lucy!” What is the fun of being in the 1950s, if you can’t be Sandy?” Flynn asked Lucy wasn’t sure if he was messing with her or serious. 

“Okay, well. Let me go grab my black jeans and a muscle shirt, I'll be Danny and we can get a flying car!"

“Really?” He said, hopeful. 

“No!” Lucy yelled, “Not really. Now, take it off.” 

“Uh, Lucy- are you okay?” It was Rufus. “Flynn, I think you need to leave, _now_.” 

Lucy and Flynn looked at one another. To Rufus, this must have looked really awful.” 

“Rufus, there’s an explanation for this,” Lucy said, forgetting that she is the one in Flynn’s body- So, she is sort of the problem. Rufus looked as if he were about to shoot Flynn.

“Rufus. That’s not Flynn.” 

“What?” He asked, turning to the brunette. “What are you talking about, Lucy?” 

“I’m not Lucy.” 

“Don’t fuck with me,” Rufus said, looking upset. 

“I’m Lucy. And That is Flynn.” Lucy said. “We swapped bodies when five people traveled in The Lifeboat.” 

“So, over a month ago,” Flynn added. “But you can’t tell anyone else. We can’t find a solution... and well, it’s not so bad.”

“Prove it.” He said, staring at the body containing Lucy. “Prove that you are Lucy and not Flynn.”

“Okay,” Lucy said, thinking. “When we stole the Lifeboat... We did it because Jake Neville wanted us to kill Maria Thompkins- Garcia's mom. Neither of us has told him about it- but we saved Garcia that day.”

“What?” Flynn said, unfolding Lucy’s arms. “What happened?”

“Wyatt was in some black box prison. Detective Douche Bag AKA Jake Neville sent us with some muscle man to kill your mom while she was a teen. I tranquilized the dude. Then you had me shot later that day.” Rufus said, somewhat bitterly. 

Lucy gave a shrug toward Flynn.

“You did have Rufus shot... That was messed up.” Lucy said. 

“I am sorry about that,” Flynn muttered, enough for Rufus to hear. 

“Thanks,” Rufus said, but he was still looking at Lucy in Flynn’s body. “I believe you. And maybe I can help you switch back.” 

“Can you make Flynn change into something else?” Lucy asked, nodding to the ridiculous outfit again. 

“Well, we don’t have anything else... and honestly, it does look hot,” Rufus said, in the most non-sensual way possible. ”Keep it.” 

“Thank you, Rufus,” Flynn said, smiling. “See, I told you that you look sexy in this.” Rufus’ eyes bugged at that at a bit, and Lucy tried to control the blush that took over. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. 

All she heard was Rufus saying “real smooth,” to Flynn. 


End file.
